


Chop

by BambiDoe



Category: Taking Back Sunday, The Used
Genre: Gen, could be a pairing/ could be just friends, either way works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert's hair is a disaster and Adam tries to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chop

“Ow!” Bert snaps, as Adam roughly combs through a knot in his hair.

Bert isn’t a huge fan of getting his hair fixed up. He would honestly rather just leave it in a scraggly mess and pretend that it’s intentional. Adam apologizes and gives Bert a quick kiss on the top of his head, making him giggle.

“I can’t believe you let it get like this.” He says, trying to untangle a knot with his fingers. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to comb this out.”

Bert starts to bring up the fact that Adam isn’t really all that great about brushing his own mop either. But, he keeps his thoughts to himself. There’s no use in arguing.

Adam takes a pair of kitchen scissors out of the drawer and Bert eyes them nervously. 

“You’re not gonna cut it, are you?” 

Adam holds up a lock of Bert’s hair and shows him with his fingers.

“I’m just going to trim off about this much. You won’t even notice the difference.”

He combs through Bert’s hair again and starts snipping away at the bottom of it with the scissors. He’s cut his own hair several times. Granted, the last time he ended up with the front part a little bit lopsided and he had to get it fixed professionally but, that’s beside the point. Cutting Bert’s hair doesn’t seem like much of a challenge. It’s fine and straight in contrast to his own thick waves. It makes it much easier.

“Are you almost done?” Bert asks, watching pieces of his hair fall to the floor. It looks like way too much hair to be “just a trim” and it’s making him slightly apprehensive. 

“I just started. Don’t move your head or you’re gonna make me mess up.”

“You’re gonna make it too short.”

Little snippets of hair fall onto Bert’s face, making his nose itch. This is part of the reason why he doesn’t like haircuts. Too much sitting still, and too much itching. He taps out little rhythms with his feet as if moving his lower body will somehow help keep his upper body still.

“No I’m not. If you stay still I won’t...” Adam stops mid-sentence. “Shit!”

Bert turns his head as far as he can to see what had happened. Adam is wide-eyed, holding a chunk of long black hair between his forefinger and thumb.

“I’m sorry.” He chokes out, setting the scissors down on the table. He already knows there’s no way to fix this. “I didn’t mean to cut that much off. I’m sorry.”

The damage is pretty obvious. There’s a significantly shorter part on the side of Bert’s head. He reaches up and touches it, looking shocked for a moment. 

“I guess you can cut it short. It’s not a big deal.”

Adam feels a bit relieved that Bert isn’t angry with him, although he still feels guilty. He tries to think of what to do next. Choppy layers? No, it’s not 2006 anymore. Maybe a buzz cut? Adam tries to imagine what Bert would look like with his hair completely shaved off. He might not look awful but, it’s too big of a risk to take. This gives him an idea. 

“I’ll make it look cool. I swear.”

Bert laughs. He knows it was an accident and he doesn’t want Adam to feel bad about it. It’s just hair, after all. Even though he would rather have it longer, it’ll grow back.

“I’ll be right back. I gotta get something. Close your eyes because it’s gonna be a surprise.” Adam says, picking the scissors back up and dashing to the other room. Bert reminds him not to run with the scissors in his hand. Being as clumsy as he is, it wouldn’t come as much of a shock if Adam tripped over his own two feet and hurt himself.

“Alright. I’m back. Keep your eyes closed.”

Adam combs a section of Bert’s hair, lays it over to the side, and starts chopping again. He stops for a minute, and then Bert can hear the familiar buzz of Wahl clippers.

“You’re not gonna shave my head are you?” he asks.

“No.”

“Then what are you--?” He starts. Adam cuts him off.

“I told you it’s a surprise. Now, don’t look.”

Bert really wants to open his eyes so he can see what’s going on. He’s impatient but, he keeps them closed. When he feels the electric razor gently vibrating against the side of his head, he realizes what Adam is doing. He smiles.

“Annnd...Done!” Adam says. “Open your eyes.”

“It’s a mohawk. I like it.” Bert says, feeling the sides of his head. He isn’t used to having his hair this short. It’ll take some getting used to but, it doesn’t look bad at all. Adam steps back and admires his work. He’s pretty damn proud of himself.

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll let you fuck my hair up next time. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bert got the mohawk long before they even toured together but, let's just pretend he didn't for the sake of this story. I can't help but feel like there are some weird grammar errors that I'm missing so please feel free to point them out if you see them.


End file.
